


All Best People Are...?

by Aoi_Kitsukawa



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Humor, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Kitsukawa/pseuds/Aoi_Kitsukawa
Summary: For Catajima-san in Tumblr and Joker Game Secret Valentine 2K17. Multi-chapters and stories of our Joker Game charac ters:1) Hatano was wondering whether she should give her best friend a valentine gift. However, there were something that bothers her mind, all because of...2) Tazaki and Kaminaga's relationship became strain after the incident that happened six months ago. Then several days before the love day, Kaminaga saw her with another guy! Uh oh...





	

**All Best People Are...?**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Joker Game belongs to Yanagi Kouji and its related committees; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime (or related sources).

 **Author’s Note:** This story is especially for Joker Game Secret Valentine 2K17. The original idea was to make a one-shot manga for this story, but I decide to put the ideas into words first, then continue the original plan.

To catajima-san (in Tumblr), this is my gift to you! Sorry if this story seems like rushing; well...I was so busy since last month due to change work, and my day off only on weekend. Please enjoy the story!

* * *

 

 **Summary:** Hatano was wondering whether she should give her best friend a valentine gift. However, there were something that bothers her mind, all because of...

* * *

 

 **Chapter 01:** Gifts

* * *

**_“Secrets make women beautiful, but secrets make men what?”_ **

* * *

 

…In a faraway land, there was a magical world called Hazard the Magic World that was surrounding by two main continents that divided by sea, 13 different kingdoms and 12 nations, connected with other worlds-The Dark World and the Human World. The two continents-The Zody Continent and the Solar Continent were the places people were living; The Zody Continent however under the ruled of Solar Continent.

There were many kinds of people living in these three worlds including the Human World; the ordinary people, the magical-wielding people, vampires, werewolves, lost souls. Those people, however, lived in peace although they were different types of people.

The most powerful family's influence among the 13 kingdoms was the Flame and Wind Royal Family Kingdom-The Kirishima Royal Family. The Hazard World was rule by the recent successor of Kirishima royal family-The Sun (Taiyo) Queen Kirishima Leona, the fire-wielding element and her half-sister-the Rose (Bara-hime) Princess Kirishima Malina-the wind-wielding element.

Magic powers and supernatural abilities are special kind of ability or power born to some of the people in these countries. People with magical or supernatural abilities were considering special and gifted, and most of the noble families in the kingdoms were magic and supernatural abilities-wielders. Between the three important worlds; Magic World, Human World and Dark World, mostly the strongest magical or supernatural abilities-wielders are from the Human World, followed by the Magic World and the Dark World. These people are usually neither from non-wielders' parents, suddenly awaken within their body of being chosen as a successor. Some of them even naturally possessed the powers through bloodline and heredity.

The Magic World had been in wars for many decades and centuries by many intruders from other dimensions. Since this world was the protector of Human and Dark World, many greedy enemies kept attacking this world several times until several battles and incidents were mark in the history of Hazard World. With the additional that the 12 main kingdoms possessed 12 magical crystals as their 'Guardian Protector', the invasions from the enemies had become more violence than before but managed been suppressed by the 'Guardians'.

It had been several decades since the last war when the war between the former rulers of Dark World with the other two worlds ended. For now, peace surrounded the world after the last, bloody battle with the other invaders was end. People in the kingdom, common or magic-wielders, continued their daily activities; going to the market, gossiping, children playing around.

However, inside the walls of Magic Academy’s hostel...

 

"Wah!"

 

Amari looked up from the desk where his notes and papers scattered over at his classmate's exclamation. He rose up as he wondered what exactly his friend was doing in her small kitchen area. He had seen her go into the kitchenette a few minutes earlier and assumed she was making tea for the boss. However, nothing could have prepared him for the sight he faced when he opened the kitchenette door to make sure she was all right. There, standing in the middle of the room, coughing and trying not to wave her hands against a fine powdery cloud, was a decidedly cocoa-y Hatano Yuki.

Amari could not help but bursting out in laughter at the sight of the girl as she struggled to keep from choking on the fine powder. Still, after what had happen six months ago that almost killed him and their other friends, Amari was surprise that Hatano had decided to make something that totally out of his real personality.

Hatano glared at Amari in return.

"It's not funny!" she said as she coughed.

Amari just laughed. "Ah, Hatano, why don't you get yourself cleaned up while I take care of this mess?" he said as he fought to control himself. From what he saw, Hatano had apparently been having trouble opening a container of cocoa when the lid suddenly came off, covering her and the floor with the powdery substance. He took a glance on the table where he saw a small mousse-filled chocolate layer cake.

_‘Huh? Is there some special occasion? If it’s true, then for whom...?’_

Hatano coughed as she put the container on the counter and left the kitchenette. It was not until several minutes later that she finally came back after having dusted her off and be cleaned up from her cocoa mishap. By that time, Amari managed to clean up the mess in the kitchenette and had put out new cups and put on some new water for tea. He already figured out what kind of event will be taking place that would include chocolate cake.

 

Yet, he was not that brave to bet for who that cake was...unless...

 

“Hatano, is that cake for the Valentine’s Day?”

 

Hatano stopped her movement and went stiff. Amari swore he could see red complexion slowly spread through his face and ears.

Bingo.

“Seems like you finally had gotten used with your current condition.”

“Yeah right, even now I’m still trying to find chances so that I could kill that damn Kaminaga! It’s his fault that the others and I got into this kind of situation, six months ago!” Said Hatano as she gritted her teeth. She seemed very mad now, as Amari tried his best to cool down Hatano.

 

 

So what exactly happened to them six months ago?

 

 

The D-Class is a special type class in Magic Academy where some of the students can participate or requested by high authorities to join their missions, sometimes they had to be the supporters for the people whom they called as ‘Guardians’ –the protectors who fought in secret from ordinary people. Hatano and Amari Toshiyuki were in the said class and had been participating in various missions too, but they were not on request list since eight months ago. Even so, some of their classmates including Sakuma Tomokazu, Fukumoto Kazuya and Jitsui Jun were put on ‘On-leave’ status as they were requested to join some missions in the Dark World.  

That time, Hatano was originally a boy named Hatano Yuki.

Hatano and Jitsui were childhood friends, but lately the brown-hair started to realize that his feelings for Jitsui were more than ‘childhood friend’. It was deeper than before, always making his heartbeats faster whenever he was alone with Jitsui, but Hatano did not have enough courage to figure out his real feelings to the said boy. Miyoshi Hiro, one of his friends had often mentioning to him how coward he was, for unable to figure out his feelings before Hatano snapped at him, many times as well. Everyone knew that Miyoshi had a secret crush on Sakuma, but too proud to admit it. This usually ended up with them bickering with each other whenever the said topic was bring up and without the present of their crushes (but still within the classmates who knew they should not bother to tell anyone about it).

But something happened that change his fate and others forever.

During one of their usual classes, the D-Class was studying potion subject and had to make some experiments using their magical ability and calculation skills in mixing the potions. The remaining members of the class were having their lessons as usual, except that day they had to mix class with B-Class since many students were absent from sickness; but that day, Kaminaga Ryouhei decided to make some pranks by intentionally mixing the chemicals with wrong measures and ended up causing the lab exploded. Almost everyone managed to get out safely, but one of the female classmates –Arisaki Tomiko, realized that the D-Class was lack of four students. Tomiko, along with Amari and Kaminaga quickly rushed back to the lab as the smokes finally faded away, and found their missing friends unconscious but with no harm.

 

Oh, how wrong they were.

 

When they were being sent to the hospital, it turns out that the smoke was not an ordinary smoke!

 

Apparently, Kaminaga had accidentally created a ‘forbidden’ potion where it can change the structure of humans’ body and turned them into the exact opposite of their real gender! Everyone was surprise and asked him how he makes that potion. Unfortunately, he did not know how since he just grabbed anything he could reach at that time and never knew it could turn out like this. Such explanations were enough to make Tomiko kicked his ass off!

Worst, further inspection on the students who were caught by the smoke revealed that the effects of the potion were permanent and the boys had to live as girls from now on. An order had passed, requiring everyone who attends the academy to keep the said matter as secret. Kaminaga ended up got beaten by Tomiko and Hatano due to his idiot mistake, and changing the former boys’ lives forever.

 

            Amari sighed at the bittersweet (!?) memories. At least, Kaminaga had stopped his pranks with the labs and chemical after the incident (along with death threats from Tomiko and one of their Arbitrators –Yuuki Hikaru [1]). Yet, he also knew that the sudden change in their lives had caused insecure, fear and nervousness; he sometimes could feel the worriedness within Tazaki Takahiro’s eyes whenever the topic of their future plans were brought up. He also realized that her relationship with Kaminaga seemed a bit strain, as the said guy seemed to avoid his best friend after the incident happened.

            He remembered something about men and women and about secrets...well, what exactly made them the best people in the first place. He remembered Tomiko once told them, something about all best people are...

            Amari jolted from his thought when Hatano threw the cocoa powder can into the dustbin and told him that she’s going to buy a new one, since the previous one had empty. Amari just nodded his head and said he will be locking the door once he collected the papers he borrowed from Hatano. Ever since Hatano changed his gender (accidently), he had switch his roommates with Kaminaga while Hatano with Tazaki, and Amari knew while he was formerly Hatano’s roommates, the situation turned out awkward as they no longer in the same condition and situation. Yet, Amari remained friends with Hatano and others since for him they were still his friends.

            After some time collecting the papers and clean up the mess on the desk, Amari prepared himself to return to his room. He still needed to review his history and some defense spells for the tests in two days, and Hatano was one of few people that managed to write down the important notes since she sat at the front. As he opened the door, he almost jumped in shock when someone suddenly stood very close to him. When he saw who it was, he went pale.

* * *

 

The sun was shining, the birds were singing...

 

 

Love was in the air!

 

 

It's Valentine's Day - the day where, in Japan (of the Human World), girls gave guys chocolates ranging from obligatory chocolates, given to family or co-workers, to those given to the person they really liked. And things were no different for the people from Magic and Dark World, especially the students from the D-Class of Magic Academy. Hatano and the girls (thanks to Kaminaga’s idiocy that changed the ‘girls’ fate forever!) had decided earlier that, since Valentine's Day was on a weekday this year, the giving of chocolates would happen on the weekend. Therefore, the only people she would be giving chocolates to today were the people she worked with. Hatano had no doubt that Fukumoto, Amari, Sakuma-san, Tomiko-san (she’s more like a sister figure in the class) and Yuuki-san (their teacher-in-charge) would readily accept chocolates from her, as they really don’t mind about it (but Hatano knew that Sakuma was waiting the one from Miyoshi...puff) and yet she was likewise certain... pretty certain... a little uncertain... utterly unconvinced that her best friend Jitsui, would do the same.

 

 

Ever since the men had return from their mission in the Human World, they had gathered more attentions than before, and mostly the girls were always the one who crowded them. Jitsui also got more attentions from the girls than before.

 

 

 

Hatano felt annoyed.

 

 

 

Hatano grimaced slightly as she paused briefly to stare at the overcast sky above her; she had just exited the train station and was about to make the short walk from there to the academy hostel. Hatano shook her head. If only giving chocolates to her best friend were easy! Unfortunately, for her, this year was going to be her first attempt at giving that guy anything chocolate on this day.

 

 

 

 

Before he became a girl **(AGAIN, THANKS A LOT KAMI-MIMI!)** , Hatano never gave Jitsui any chocolate ever since their childhood because they both always got chocolates from their female friends. However, after the unexpected incident that happened six months ago, Hatano was unsure whether she should gave Jitsui his chocolate.

 

 

 

Well...Hatano was no longer a boy...So....

 

 

 

Sighed heavily, Hatano started walking towards the dorm as she contemplated her attempts at giving Jitsui chocolate. That very first year, at first she had not given much thought into her gift and thought of bought Jitsui a small box of simple dark chocolates. But when she remembered the day where she and the girls saw a scene in a movie from Human World (which caused them to go for shopping in the said world the next day), Hatano realized she had to make her best effort to make something special for Jitsui.

 

**_-Flashback of the movie scene-_ **

_"Here Ryuki, these chocolates are for you," Aiko said as she thrust a tiny box of chocolates at her boss. Her cheeks were slightly flushed in embarrassment, and she desperately hoped he didn't notice._

_Unfortunately, Ryuki just looked at her oddly and said, "I don't want them."_

_Aiko looked surprised at his flat refusal. "Ah, th-they're not meant for my t-t-t-true love o-or anything like th-that," she stammered flustered._

_"What are you talking about?" Ryuki asked confused when he paused. His thoughts went to an incident earlier that day, when some of the girls working at Cat Eyes - the cafe on the main floor - tried giving him chocolates. He'd refused as, not only did he not know them that well, he had no idea why they would try to give him something like that in the first place. His eyes narrowed slightly as he considered his part-time employee. "Come to think of it, some girls tried giving me chocolate earlier today, as well."_

_Aiko looked away from his dark eyes as she stared out the window. "But... it's Valentine's Day," she murmured. "It's the day girls give guys chocolates."_

_Because Aiko was staring out the window, she didn't notice the blank, confused look that crossed Ryuki's face at her words. Aiko heard Ryuki sigh as he took the box from her hands and put it on her head. She automatically reached out and caught the box before it could fall. Aiko looked at her boss, but she couldn't decipher the expression on his face._

_"I don't like sweet things," he said quietly, "so you eat them for me."_

**_-End of the flashback-_ **

 

 

 

Watching the footage was seriously the most unmotivated thing in the world, but it also made Miyoshi determined to capture Sakuma’s stomach AND heart with her own home-making chocolate (finally admit it, yay!). Despite her horrible skills in cooking, none of the girls and Kaminaga dared to say something that would irritate the said narcissist.

 

Odagiri knew how to cook, but usually the stuffs she made were some basic foods for lunch or dinner and she never made any desserts before. Mostly Fukumoto was more skillful in the said area. Therefore, she tried to do something different so that Fukumoto would be accepting her valentine gift, so she made him chocolate tea. Miyoshi decided to make dark chocolate crepes, knowing that Sakuma was not very fond with sweet things, while Tazaki decided to make just chocolate biscuits with pigeon shapes. These gifts surely shocking the men (except Amari and Kaminaga), after all they almost did not meet for 10 months.

 

 

While Hatano...well...she decided to make a not-too-sweet chocolate mousse-filled chocolate layer cake using a flourless cake recipe. All she needed to do was to put the finishing touches on the cake by sprinkling it lightly with both icing sugar and cocoa. While the recipe was a little more fiddly than she would normally make, she'd decided to try something homemade. This time though, having tasted the experimental results of the recipe, Hatano didn't mind having to eat her gift quite if Jitsui rejected her gift.

 

 

Shortly after arriving at the dorm, she opened the door without realizing there was an extra pair of shoes and Hatano went into the kitchenette in order to put the finishing touches on Jitsui's dessert as well as to make tea. Once that was done, she would wrapped it into a small box and take it to her best friend...

 

 

 

            Only to find out that someone was already there, sat quietly while admiring the small cake on the kitchen island.

 

 

 

 

            It was Jitsui.

* * *

 

**End of Chapter 01**

* * *

 

**_ Hints or Explanations: _ **

(1) Yuuki Hikaru –this person is not related to Yuuki-san, rather he is an OC whom been mentioned as someone who a ‘liason’ between the academy and the high-ups for the ‘request list’ for missions. 

**I supposed to make it as one-shot but many things happened that I became busy so I put this story in multiple chapters. If anyone was wondering where the others are, don’t worry they will appear in the next chapter. Thank you for those who read this story, I really appreciate it.**

**–Aoi Kitsukawa.**


End file.
